


Passion

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [21]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode tie-in, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of Angelus's iconic passion speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

Passion. It's in all of us…. every twitch, every movement, every gesture. Every thought and feeling. Waiting, watching it’s always ready to consume us. Unwanted, unbidden, it stirs. Turns its head to the moon, open's it jaws and howls.

It speaks to us…whispering sweet words, it guides us…passion, it rules us all.

Every little thought, every action, every step is guided by our passions. What must we do, but obey? What other choice do we have?

Our finest moments are filled with it. The joy of first love, that sweet clarity of hatred, the ecstasy of grief and the bitter taste of pain.

It hurts, oh it hurts more then we can bear. But what do we do? We grit our teeth and take it. Without passion maybe we would know true peace? That final silence, a sense of calmness. Its tempting yes?

Without passion we would be hollow, a house full of empty rooms, shuttered and dank, an empty shell. Just waiting to be filled with light and laughter.

Without passion we'd be truly dead. Without passion, we wouldn't be human. No hopes, no dreams, no thoughts. Without passion we would be lost.

Passion. It rules us all.

It keeps us alive.


End file.
